King Philip's War (participants)
King Philip's War (1675-1678) was an armed conflict between Native American inhabitants of present-day New England and English colonists and their Native American allies. The war continued in the most northern reaches of New England until the signing of the Treaty of Casco Bay in April 1678. Participants Officers *Lt. Samuel Howe (1642-1713) - Officer in Militia from Sudbury. *Capt. Samuel Brocklebank *Capt. Nathaniel Davinport *Capt. Jabez Fairbanks (1670-1758) *Capt. Joseph Gardiner *Capt. James Oliver *Capt. Joseph Syll *Capt Nicholas Olmstead (1612-1684) *Capt. Peleg Sanford (1639-1701) - found hiding place of Indian Warrior King Philip *Capt. John Ware (1646-1718) * Maj. Edward Hutchinson (1613-1675) - Died in Battle * Maj. Thomas Savage (1607-1682) Soldiers From Bristol, Rhode Island (Massachusetts) The town of Bristol, Rhode Island was originally part of Bristol County, Massachusetts until it was transfered to Bristol County, Rhode Island in 1747. * Jabez Gorham (1656-1726) From Cambridge, Massachusetts *Corp. Jonathan Remington *Gershop Cutter *Isaack Emsden *John Emsden *William Glessonsic *James Hubbart *Nathaniel Patten *Jonathan Lawrence *Samuel Read *John Salter *Samuel Swan *Edward Winship, Jr. *Daniel Woodward *John Wythe From Concord, Massachusetts *Joseph Busse *Thomas Browne *Stephen Farre *Geore Hayward *Samuel How *Timothy Rice *Abraham Temple *John Wheeler *Joseph Wheeler *John Wood From Dedham, Massachusetts *Capt. John Ware (1646-1718) From Duxbury, Massachusetts A number of citizens of Plymouth Colony (from Duxbury, Plymouth, Marshfield, etc) were part of a militia led by Michael Pierce (c1617-1676) that suffered a great loss of life at Rehoboth Fight of 1676, the single biggest defeat of English colonial forces in the 17th Century. See article for list of participants. From Lancaster, Massachusetts * Capt. Jabez Fairbanks (1670-1758) From Mauldon Town, Massachusetts * Ellis Barron (1600-1676) From Medford, Massachusetts *James Stokes *Jeremiah Toy From Newtown, Massachusetts *Jonathan Bush *Peter Henchet *Samuell Hides, Jr. *Joshua Woods From Reading, Massachusetts *David Bachelder *James Carr *Samuel Daman *Samuel Lamson *Nicholas Lunn *Thomas Nichols *William Robards *Seabred Taylor From Roxbury, Massachusetts Captain Johnson's "Celebrated Roxbury company of soldiers" who marched from Boston for Mount Hope, an Indian stronghold. They rendered 'very efficient service' in December of 1675 when Captain Johnson was killed. * Thomas Cheney (1630-1695) From Salem, Massachusetts *Sgt. William Bassett *Sgt. Samuel Bradwell *Sgt. Jeremiah Neall *Corp. Samuell Pickworth *John Boden *Thomas Buffingtog *Edward Counter *Joseph Dees - wounded *Thomas Flint *Samuel Frail *Adam Gold *Samuel Gray *Thomas Greene *William Hind *William Holess *Joseph Holton, Jr. *Frances Jefford *Charles Knight *Benjamin Lemon *Larance Mergery *Benjamin Pickering (1665/66-1716/17) *John Polott *Joseph Price *Isack Read *Thomas Reny *Henry Rich *Clem. Rumeall *Mark Stace *John Stacy *Abraham Switchell *Samuel Tarbox From Sudbury, Massachusetts *Samuell Bush *Mathew Gibbs, Jr. *Dennis Hedly *Daniel Herrington *Peter Hopes, Jr. *Thomas Rutter *William Wade From Watertown, Massachusetts *John Bacon *John Barnard *Nath Barsham * John Bigulah, Sr (1616-1703) *Jacob Bullard *John Bright *John Chadwick *James Cutting *George Dill *Ben Douse *Michaell Flegg *Ephriam Gearffild *William Hagar, Jr. *George Herrington *John Hastings *Nathaniel Hely *Isaack Learned *John Parkhurst *Wiilyam Price, Jr. *Nathaniel Sanger *Enoch Sawtell *Jonathan Smith *Joseph Smith *Joseph Tayntor, Jr. *Joseph Waight * Daniel Warren, Sr (1628-1716) * Daniel Warren, Jr (1653-1713) *Moses Whitney *John Witney, Sr *John Windham From Hartford, Connecticut Nicholas OLMSTEAD was Captain of the Dragoons raised in Hartford, Hartford Co, CT for active service in King Philip's War, 1675, particularly to the assistance of Stonington and New London, Connecticut because of an Indian menace there. * Capt Nicholas Olmstead (1612-1684) References King Philip's War, sometimes called the First Indian War, Metacom's War, Metacomet's War, or Metacom's Rebellion, was an armed conflict between Native American inhabitants of present-day New England and English colonists and their Native American allies in 1675–78. The war is named after the main leader of the Native American side, Metacomet, known to the English as "King Philip". Major Benjamin Church emerged as the Puritan hero of the war; it was his company of Puritan rangers and Native American allies that finally hunted down and killed King Philip on August 12, 1676. The war continued in northern New England (primarily in Maine at the New England and Acadia border) until a treaty was signed at Casco Bay in April 1678. The war was the single greatest calamity to occur in seventeenth-century Puritan New England and is considered by many to be the deadliest war in American history. In the space of little more than a year, twelve of the region's towns were destroyed and many more damaged, the colony's economy was all but ruined, and its population was decimated, losing one-tenth of all men available for military service. More than half of New England's towns were attacked by Native American warriors. Books *The New England and Historical Register, Vol. 42 - (Soldiers in King Philip's War) *Ware Genealogy: Robert Ware of Dedham, Massachusetts, 1625-1699, and his Lineal Descendants, p 25, by Emma Forbs Ware Internet *Capt. Nathaniel's Davenport's Men *Capt. Joseph Gardiner's Men FamilyTreeMakerOnline *Descendants of John Pickering Category:King Philip's War Category: Battles of King Philip's War Category: Conflicts in 1676 Category:Participants of King Philip's War Category:Officers of King Philip's War